


The Secret of Gift Giving

by phantomhive3108



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Giving, Holidays, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhive3108/pseuds/phantomhive3108
Summary: Here’s my DAFicswap Round 7 piece for the incredible apparentlyaveline!Also a huge thank you to DAFicswap to keep these rounds coming. They are always the highlight of my writing and have allowed me to meet some awesome authors and artist. Thank you!Without further ado, I present a piece based on a prompt of everyone’s favourite Commander and the sexiest of all Tevinter mages sharing their first holiday as a couple. I love this pairing to bits and I hope you all enjoying this post-DAI/pre-Trespasser Santinalia setting.





	The Secret of Gift Giving

Cullen opened his drawer again.

The gift sat there still perfectly wrapped and untouched.

He sighed as he closed it anew and turned his attention back to his paperwork. He stared at the report for what seemed like an age, desperately trying to focus on the intricacies of occupying Fereldan farmland.

It was useless. His eyes kept skimming the words without taking any of the meaning in. His hand reached for the drawer again but he caught himself.

Soon.

He turned to peer out of his office window. The sun was starting its descent. The preparations around the rest of Skyhold would already be in full swing.

Josephine had organised a surprisingly grand celebration on a very tight budget (as insisted on by the Inquisitor) and was set on making this a holiday to remember. She had made sure to include traditional foods and ornaments from across Thedas’ cultures and religions to make it as accessible as possible to the myriad of followers the Inquisition had accumulated over the course of the year. However, it remained at the core of it, a celebration of Santinalia and one of the most notable features of the holiday would be gift giving.

Cullen allowed himself one more peak at the package in his desk drawer before taking a deep breath and trying one last time to focus on finishing the report so he could attempt to enjoy his evening without too much guilt. As eager as everyone was to celebrate the fall of Corypheus and his army, the Inquisition still faced an insurmountable number of challenges each day, mostly all coming from the looming uncertainty of the Inquisition’s future.

But that was all for another day.

So said the Inquisitor.

Or, “Let the people eat cookies” in Sera’s own words.

And so Skyhold became the hosting ground for an oversized holiday party, where the Inquisition supporters, soldiers and their families would celebrate and indulge for one big night. You could even call it a compromise if you consider that Josephine had wanted to stay true to the Antivan tradition of weeklong celebrations.

Cullen jumped when Dorian finally rapped his knuckles against the door and promptly let himself into the office without waiting for a response.

“Working late? Again? And on Santinalia? Shame on you, Cullen.” He sauntered straight over to him and lent forward, lifting the commander’s chin with a single finger. “I should report you to the fun police.”

Cullen smiled up at the man. “If you give Sera anymore reason to mess with me, there will be trouble.”

Dorian released his chin and settled on the edge of Cullen’s desk. “Oh you give her reason enough! Maybe if you let go a bit more she’d have less to complain about.”

“You don’t seem to complain about it.” He grinned.

“You’re incorrigible, Commander!” Dorian leant over the paperwork Cullen had miraculously been able to get a head start on before his arrival. “So are you ready? Things are already getting started outside.”

“Ready when you are.”

“Then let’s get out there before the rumours start.” Dorian took his hand and pulled him along.

They left through the side door and into the crisp early evening air. The sun was just about setting but the lanterns were already being lit to keep the impeding darkness at bay.

From the ramparts Dorian and Cullen could see the Chargers getting to work on the courtyard’s bonfire. That would be lit at midnight to a chorus of traditional Orlesian carols, all according to Josephine’s event schedule.

Several shopkeepers and chefs had set up stalls around the edges of the courtyard offering a range of wares. Anything from handmade gifts to warm Antivan spiced wine. Wreaths adorned the doors around the hold and branches of evergreen foliage had been meticulously wrapped around the ramparts under Leliana’s close supervision. Cullen had to hand it to his colleagues, the place looked great.

Dorian continued to lead Cullen around the walkway until they reached the stairs down to the courtyard.

“Just one more thing before we get down there.”

“What?”

Dorian tugged Cullen down by his collar and placed a kiss on his lips.

“You know I’m not hugely into public displays of affection but I didn’t want to miss out on doing that.”

Cullen blushed that way he always did when Dorian did things like that. He made him feel like a boy experiencing his first crush all over again. Which wasn’t too far from the truth, everything considered. Perhaps that explained why he was so damned nervous about his gift. What if he didn’t like it? What if he didn’t like gifts? What if he didn’t get him one and it just made him feel guilty? What if-

“You ready?”

“Oh! Yes, of course.”

Dorian smiled up at him, a little part of him flattered by how much he could fluster the ex-Templar. He led them down the steps and into the courtyard.

People were already milling about moving from stall to stall, pointing to the pretty trinkets and nursing steaming cups of spiced wine. Everyone was too caught up in the excitement of the moment to notice the Commander and Dorian arrive. It’s not that Cullen wanted the attention, but people did have a habit of turning to stare when he entered a room.

The Inquisitor teased him saying that it was his big fur overcoat that caught their attention. Dorian, however, had said that they were in fact looking at the handsome Tevinter man beside him and that he should get used to it.

The staring had gotten worse since word had been let slip that they were an item but by then Cullen almost wanted them to know. He wanted them to know that he had someone who could make his heart flutter and turn his stomach upside down just at the sight of him. He wanted the whole of Skyhold to know that he would do anything for the man. That he lov-

“That mulled wine smells simply delicious. Come.”

Dorian slipped his hand so casually in the Commander’s that it took Cullen a few moments to remember this was the first time they were being so open about their relationship. He glanced around nervously before feeling Dorian squeeze his hand a little tighter. The Tevinter gave him a knowing smile.

That was enough to help him relax.

Cullen got them two cups of wine and took the mage’s free back into his own. Even gloved, Cullen could feel the heat from Dorian’s hand in his own. It was something he loved about him. The man was permanently radiating heat. It was comforting.

He even wished he hadn’t been wearing these damned gloves but they had been a sweet and thoughtful gift from the Inquisitor and he thought it appropriate to wear them on such an occasion. They were made out of lovely soft leather which, according to her, would withstand the wear and tear of the drills he ran daily.

Dorian began touring the stands, casting his judgmental eye over all the little gifts on offer. They stopped by a jewellery stall. 

“Hmph.”

“You don’t like these things?”

“Meh. They’re nice enough, I suppose.”

“But…?”

Dorian shrugged. “I used to receive mountains of these shallow gifts every year back home.”

“You did?”

“Most from women who wished to be wed to me. Others from men I had no interest in who wanted to keep me as a secret bed warmer when their wives were away.”

Cullen swallowed his jealousy and anger with another gulp of wine.

“I used to find this whole gift giving thing so unnecessary. A way to guilt people into doing what you want.”

“What about now?”

Dorian shrugged again and took a sip. “I suppose I have a few people I’d consider exchanging gifts with… I guess I’m open to it.”

Cullen suddenly felt very unsure about the package waiting in his desk drawer. He looked around the courtyard, desperately searching for a distraction from the awkward subject. He found it the form of Cassandra, still geared up, as he was, in armour.

“All in order, Commander?”

He couldn’t help but smile at her formality. She was always on duty. “As far as I can see.”

“Evening, Cassandra.” Dorian greeted her with a raise of his glass.

“Dorian.”

The mage turned to the Commander. “I’m going to go see if I can find our dearest Inquisitor.” He rose up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and added in a whisper, “I’ll come find you later.”

Cullen couldn’t help but blush as he sauntered off into the crowd.

Cassandra cleared her throat.

“Sorry Cassandra.” He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. “You were saying?”

“Everyone seems to be… happy.”

“Yes… Yes I suppose they are.”

The evening proceeded without any hiccups and Josephine and Leliana seemed satisfied with how everything played out. The bonfire burnt beautifully under the stars and the whole of Skyhold was filled with the beautiful voices of the choir that assembled on the ramparts.

Cullen caught sight of Dorian a few times but apart from a brief moment in the main hall where they were able to hold hands for a second, they were kept apart by the variety of people who were anxious to speak to them. Cullen was just beginning to feel like it was Halamshiral all over again.

All he wanted was to spend the holiday with Dorian.

As the night drew on and crawled its way towards dawn, the Commander had his fill. He tried once more to find Dorian but to no avail. He gave up with a sigh and slipped away to his quarters.

He lit the candles on his desk and settled in his chair. He pulled the drawer open again and stared at the package inside.

He didn’t hear the open but when his eyes darted up, Dorian was already pushing the door closed behind him.

“You weren’t about to retire without saying goodnight, were you?”

“I’m glad you came. I couldn’t find you.”

Dorian placed an ornately carved wooden box on his desk.

“I was just getting this.”

“What is it?”

“Your present.”

“You got me something?”

“Isn’t that how this works?”

“I thought you didn’t like this part of the holidays.”

“I said I was open to it. Besides, I caught you looking in that drawer a few times and I figured if you got me something. I couldn’t let you win at Santinalia.”

Cullen laughed. “Can you even win at this?”

“Figured I’d try.” Dorian perched on he side of the desk and slid the box closer to him.

Cullen hesitated, looking up at Dorian’s face, who was watching him back intently, a small smirk painting his lips.

“Come on, open it.”

“Haha, alright alright.”

Cullen lifted the lid of the box and felt his heart catch in his throat. He reached in and pulled out a very simple carved wooden chess piece cut from a pale wood. He reached in again and pulled out a matching piece but this one cut in a dark polished wood.

“How did you…?”

“Well, it wasn’t easy. I mean it would have been a lot easier if you had fancier tastes…”

Cullen felt a lump rise in his throat. “But how…? These are exactly like my grandfather’s pieces. The ones-”

“The ones you learnt with. I remember.”

“This is incredible. I don’t know what to say.”

“You could give me my present…”

“Oh that!” Cullen shoved the drawer closed. “Uh, no. It’s nothing. Really. It’s nothing.”

“Oh come on! You’ve had that for weeks, let me open it!” Dorian reached for the drawer but Cullen pulled him into his lap.

“Wouldn’t you rather I come up with another way to thank you.”

Their lips met but before Cullen realised what was happening, Dorian had hooked his foot in the drawer and flicked it open.

“My turn!”

Dorian pushed off the Commander and grabbed the package before Cullen could catch him.

They found themselves on opposite sides of the desk, Cullen leaning forward on two hands, pleading.

“Dorian, please. I’d really rather I get you something else.”

“Nonsense!” Dorian tore at the paper and unveiled a book. “’Fables and Fairy Tales of Dragons…?”

Cullen cringed. “It’s a book that I used to read as a kid… You like reading and I love that book… It’s stupid I know… I just…”

Dorian stared at the cover. “I love it.”

“You do?”

He tore his eyes away from the gift and put it on the desk.

“Of course I do. It’s the most thoughtful present I’ve ever received.”

Dorian wrapped his arms around Cullen’s fur covered neck.

“I really really love it.”

“Oh… I’m glad…”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… Happy Santinalia.”


End file.
